A Blooming Apple
by mandaree1
Summary: Apple's been feeling left out of his family for awhile now, but has been to afraid to voice it. Apple's content to stay out of the loop. Really. He is. The Apple family? They're not so willing to let go of one of their own. Not without a fight. Especially with applebucking season just around the corner.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

 **Title: A Blooming Apple**

 **Summary: Apple's been feeling left out of his family for awhile now, but has been to afraid to voice it. Apple's content to stay out of the loop. Really. He is. The Apple family? They're not that willing to let go of one of their own. Not without a fight. Especially with applebucking season just around the corner.**

 **Warnings: MtS (Mare to Stallion) or FtM (Female to Male) transgender Applebloom; aged up.**

 **...**

 _Excerpt from a letter from Apple(Bloom) Apple of Ponyville to Babs Seed of Manehatten_ ;

'-I guess I just feel a little left out, you know?

When I'm standing there, and everypony is going on and on about farming, and I'm just _standing_ there, the only cutie mark in over three generations of Applekin that's not related to apples or farming on my flank, trying not to whistle a tune of surrender and back away, I feel a bit left out, that's all. Is that a bad thing?

I mean, think about it. Applejack's a hero, for Celestia's sake. No need to go into that one. Mac's never missed a day of work in his life, and Granny Smith's the reason Ponyville's here in the first place. And then there's me, the odd stallion out, with his 'fixing things' cutie mark and that's about it.

Sweet's got her yearly big concert tour coming up. I'm probably going to go with her again; get away for awhile. Maybe I'll even consult some doctor's about getting surgery.

I don't know, Babs. I just don't know. Maybe I oughta see about hopping onto the next train to Manehatten instead of waiting until after the tour and go live with you for a few months until I get through this rut. I'm certainly not against having the extra company.

Everypony's been treating me like it's one of those dirty little secrets everypony knows but no one says anything about. They wink at me when they have to use any pronouns and eye my shirts when I pass. If they say my 'name' or 'pronouns' with the stinking invisible bunny ears one more time, I'm gonna slug somepony. Granny and Mac don't even mention it. I don't want to draw a lot of attention to myself or anything (Pinkie's 'It's a colt!' cake did that plenty), but I hate not being able to just look them in the eye and say; hey, I'm a stallion. You've probably noticed that I'm a stallion. Pretty cool, huh?

Is that weird? Probably.

I know who I am. I'm Apple(Bloom) Apple; carpenter and proud farm pony. And that's the problem. I know who I _am_ , not what everypony's expecting me to be.

If my family told me they didn't like the way I was, I'd change back in a heartbeat. Grab the ol' bow I've been to afraid to wear in public and everything. All they have to do is just _say_ so.

Maybe that's why I don't have the guts to talk to them. Maybe I just want to be happy for as long as I can before reality finally comes crashing down.

Sorry for unloading all this junk on you, Babs. I know you don't mind, but it doesn't feel right, you know? Remind me to send you an extra jar of zap apple jam.

Anywho, I don't see the schedule changing none this year. Concert tour with Sweetie and Scoots, two or three weeks with you in Manehatten, then back to the farm as soon as applebucking season's over. That's the real reason I'm writing you this letter. It wasn't supposed to be all about me dumping emotional junk down your throat. Again, sorry.

S'funny how family works, huh...'

 **Author's Note: I can't imagine Applebloom being MtS, honestly, but I really like the story idea, and it just wouldn't be the same if Apple weren't Apple. Sorry about the confusing prologue, but I don't want to give it all away.**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	2. Ch 1- Granny Smith

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

 **Title: A Blooming Apple**

 **Summary: Apple's been feeling left out of his family for awhile now, but has been to afraid to voice it. Apple's content to stay out of the loop. Really. He is. The Apple family? They're not so willing to let go of one of their own. Not without a fight. Especially with applebucking season just around the corner.**

 **Warnings: MtS (Mare to Stallion) or FtM (Female To Male) Applebloom; brief mention of needles.**

 **Author's Note: Not gonna lie, I know next to nothing about hormone pills/shots/whatever they come in (I think it's both, but I could definitely be wrong...) So... just go with it, please, and correct me in the comments? It's a world of magic and candy colored ponies; who knows how healthcare works over there, right? =)**

 **(Well, minus the whole 'gender change spells are for the masters only' thing. At least, I think it's along those lines... I really need to rewatch that episode).**

 **...**

 **thnks-fr-th-blck-prd \- Thanks! That's what makes it more interesting for me, though. Trying to keep it in character while throwing a new spin on things. Bronies are cool, but there's a lot of mean ones out there, you know? **

**...**

"Dang nabbit!"

Apple glanced up from his book in surprise. His door was locked, his bed freshly cleaned, bed spread freshly spread, and his book freshly opened. He'd hoped to while the hours away before dinner by reading, as a farmer pony always had to be doing _something_ , and he wasn't really ready to go wandering the fields.

"Apple!" Granny Smith called up the stairwell. "Get yer tuckus down 'ere!"

"Uh, yes ma'm!" Folding the corner of his page, he shut the book and left it lying on his pink blanket and bedspread, hesitantly unlocking and opening the door. "Am Ah in trouble?"

"No, but yer future may be. Come take a look at this."

Blinking, the farm pony thumped down the stairs.

Granny Smith was in full army mode again, or so he gathered from the familiar helmet perched on top of her head. On the wood table to the left of the fireplace sat a row of jars, all of which were freshly cleaned and evenly spaced.

"Look at this!" She slammed her hooves down on the table. The jar between them lay cracked. "Mah most trusted general- crackin' under pressure!"

"Uh... that's a right shame, Granny."

"You bet it is! Downright horrible, even. Mah best men 're crackin' left 'n right. Mah best platoon is becomin' a tragedy." She shook her head solemnly. "Right shame indeed."

How _did_ a stallion go about comforting a distraught army pony, anyway? All the things Granny had seen, on and off the 'field'... Apple shook his head. He didn't even know where to begin.

"We need some fresh faces 'round here." She said eventually, breaking the silence. "Stir things up a little. Apple, yer strong. You can pull the cart."

"Me?" He shuffled his hooves. "But won't Ah get in the way of yer mad negotiatin'?"

Granny obviously didn't buy the excuse, but relented anyway. "Ya'll can wait outside, if it bugs ya' that bad. Protect the cart 'n all that. Shouldn't take _too_ long- the glassmaker's a real pansy when it comes to applekin."

Just like that, he was off. Apple had planned on spending his afternoon holed up in his room, reading a book, before sneaking out and over to Zecora's after Granny had gone to bed. Instead, here he was, hitched to a cart to drag into town, flannel shirt pressed uncomfortably close to his chest.

(Yes, he knew that flannel was stereotypical. But it was comfortable, so lay off.)

Granny, despite the rage she'd went on, seemed content to just take in the breeze and stretch her legs. "Ya'll really need to get out more often, Apple." She said. "'S good fer you. Yer startin' to lose the sheen on yer fur."

That probably had something to do with the potions and hormones, but Apple digressed. It wasn't like the old farm mare didn't have a point, he really _hadn't_ been going out much lately. But he was busy preparing for the concert and the afterwards visit to Babs place, and just hadn't really been in the mood for family lately. Was that such a big deal?

(Yes, yes it was. There. He admitted it. Now shut up).

"Alrighty. You wait out here, youngin'. Ah'll be right back."

Apple parked the cart on the side of the road and watched Granny meander her way into the glassmaker's shop. They could buy them in bigger, less expensive bulk at the store, of course, but Granny always said that they were too 'smug' and 'high-dollar' for Zap Apple Jam.

Now that Apple thought about it, Zap Apple season was _ages_ away. New recruits didn't normally start flooding the shelves for months to come. He wondered what the old mare was getting at; dragging him out here to play taxi. After all, that was Mac's thing. He was best at it. Not Apple.

"Well hey, Apple. Didn't really expect to see _you_ out here today."

Sweetie Belle, in all her feminine glory, trotted over and nuzzled him affectionately. Apple returned it.

"Granny's out fer new blood. Er, glass."

"Jar hunting already? Huh. Pretty early this year, don't you think?" Sweetie cocked an eyebrow.

"Eeyup." He left it at that.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you were still on for Zecora's tonight. It wouldn't be the end of the world to push the date back a few days, if you aren't in the mood."

"Ah'll be fine, Sweets. So long as nopony else is around." He pointedly glanced at the none-so-subtly staring ponies.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't worry; we all know how Zecora is about privacy."

"Eeyup."

Sweetie Belle gave him a look. "Just because you're a stallion _doesn't_ mean you have to sound like Mac, you know. Stop it."

Apple slumped. "Yeah, Ah know. 'S just easier that way. When ponies think of stallions, they think 'a Mac. Not me."

"Yeah, they do." Sweetie didn't bother trying to deny it. "But you're _not_ him. And we both know Scoots'll knock you into next week if she hears you talking like that."

"Eeyu- Ah mean, yeah. She would."

"So would I, and don't you forget it." She paused. "Looks like Granny Smith is coming. I'd better go."

"Alright. See ya' tonight, Sweets. Tell Scoots Ah said howdy."

"You can tell her yourself when you see her tonight."

Apple stuck out his tongue. Sweetie Belle returned it, then walked away.

Granny Smith trotted out first, flanked by a box of glass jars levitated by a somber-looking salespony.

"These'll do jus' fine. Load 'er up, if ya' please." She squinted at him. "Was that Sweetie Belle?"

"Yup. She jus' came over to say hi."

Granny nodded, but seemed lost in thought. The salespony finished loading the cart and disappeared back into the store.

"Apple?" Granny said on the way back.

Apple grunted, preoccupied with the cart strapped to his back.

"That Sweetie Belle is a mighty pretty mare, ain't she?"

"Yup."

"Are you two datin'?"

"What?" He balked at the thought. Sexuality and crushes hadn't really been on his mind lately, alright? Sure, she was pretty, but... Sweetie wasn't really his type, as bad as that may sound. "Where did that come from? Sweetie and Ah are jus' friends."

"Hmm..." She didn't look like she believed it.

"Come'on, Granny." He pleaded. "Would Ah lie to you?"

She slowly shook her head. "Alright then. Ah believe ya'."

"Good." He paused. "Uh, Granny?"

"Yup?"

"Why _are_ we gettin' all 'a these, anyhow?" He tilted his head towards the glasses rattling in the back of the cart. "Zap Apple Jam season's ages away."

"Well, why not? 'Sides, Ah want to be tip-top fer applebuckin' season. We got such a big load this year Applejack's takin' a week 'er two off from savin' everypony to help out." She paused. "Or maybe 'S jus' been a really slow month, 'er somethin'. Doesn't matter to me!"

Apple's heart clenched. "Oh. Ah'm sorry to miss it."

Granny stepped in front of him and waved a hoof in his face. Apple focused on making sure the cart stopped properly and didn't run both stallion and mare over, then met the old mare's eyes as best he could around the green appendage being shoved into his face. "Oh, no ya' don't. 'S too big 'a harvest fer you to go wanderin' off again. Yer stayin'."

"But-"

"Yer staying." The tone left no room for argument. Apple knew better than to push his luck.

He sighed and dropped his head. "Yes'm."

Granny Smith immediately perked up. "Good! Come'on now, can't let those slackers in the back think they're gettin' their first night off. Hi-Ho!"

Apple sighed. "Well, looks like Ah'm sendin' Babs _another_ letter."

* * *

Zecora tells him that her hormone pills and shots can only do so much- and perhaps it would be in his best interest for him to consider magical surgery?- before trotting out of the house to go collect herbs, or something. She's been saying that a lot lately, so it's easy to take it with a grain of salt and push it onto his metaphorical shoulders for later.

The leaving part is still kinda-sorta new, though. He blinks at the entrance she'd exited in surprise. "Wow. Did she jus' leave _us_ alone in a house filled with magic?"

"Oh, she knows we ain't gonna touch anything." Scootaloo says, waving her hoof with enough confidence to almost make Apple believe it. The crusading phase never really went away, and sometimes the temptation is just too much and they all know it.

"And I know what I'm doing by now, so we're golden." Sweetie finished, shot levitating in the air in a cloak of white-ish gray magic (so much like her sisters, but still somehow unique and beautiful in a way Rarity wasn't). "You ready?"

He settles in on the small bed and nods. "Yup."

"Oh, no he's not." Scootaloo plopped down beside him, draped a wing over his back, and grabbed his hoof. "Alright, now he is."

"You always do this." Apple says fondly, face scrunching up as the needle sinks through fur and into skin.

Scoots shrugs. "I said I would hold your hoof, so I am. Every time, Apple. No matter what I gotta do to be there."

"Why, Scoots. If Ah didn't know better, Ah'd say that was a hint of softness in yer voice."

"Shut up and sit still, Mr. Flannel shirts."

"Hey! They're cozy!" Apple defended.

"They're stupid looking." She snorted.

Apple sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Hey, Sweets? Ah can't go with you this year to Canterlot. Ah'm sorry."

Sweetie Belle set the needle down on a shelf where Zecora could see and dispose of it later. "You can't? Why not?"

""S not that Ah don't wanna or anythin', Ah promise. Ah love yer singin', Sweetie, but... Well, we gotta big harvest this year, and Granny finally put 'er hoof down."

The unicorn pursed her lips in thought a moment, then nodded. "Okay. That's good."

"Good? Whattaya mean, 'that's good?'" This wasn't going to go well. Apple could feel it in his bones.

"I'm just saying that this is a good chance for you to finally reconnect with your family."

Scootaloo barked out a laugh. Apple looked like a scolded puppy.

"B-But, Sweets! Can't Ah just-"

"No." She said firmly. "You're an Apple, Apple. Family trumps everything else."

"Yeah, but..." He waved his hooves. "It's so _awkward_!"

"Apple, if you haven't noticed, you're an awkward pony. Deal with it."

For the second time that day, Apple slumped in defeat. "Alright, Sweetie. Ah'll... Try, Ah guess."

Sweetie Belle nodded, looking pleased. "Good. That's all I ask."

 **Author's Note: If you hadn't noticed, this story's gonna be fluff on top of more fluff with little fluff sprinkles on top. 'Cause that's just how I roll. =)**

 **Random Fact Of The Day: Apple's hoping to someday transition completely. Things are different in Equestria; surgery for gender transitions are simple, cheap, and have next to no after effects. He's just gotta get the guts up to go, because, to do that, first he has to talk it over with the family.**

 **And I don't normally update this fast, but I didn't want to post the prologue until I had chapter one written out. =)**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	3. Ch 2- Farewells And Greetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic**

 **Title: A Blooming Apple**

 **Summary: Apple's been feeling left out of his family for awhile now, but has been to afraid to voice it. Apple's content to stay out of the loop. Really. He is. The Apple family? They're not so willing to let go of one of their own. Not without a fight. Especially with applebucking season just around the corner.**

 **Warnings: MtS (Mare to Stallion) Applebloom/ FtM (Female to Male) Applebloom.**

 **Chapter Title: Chapter 2- Farewells And Greetings**

 **...**

There was something oddly surreal about standing in Ponyville station, the same time and platform as the year before, this time without any bags or goodbyes. It was strange; being the one who said the farewells for once. It hurt. Like, a lot. Did his family feel like this every time he went away; wondering if they were actually coming back or if they were going to run away from their problems and never return?

Maybe that was just him. Wouldn't be the first time.

Sweetie has a worker load her bags for her, as her magic was still rather shaky, all things considered. She wasn't the next Twilight, that's for sure. Levitation was something she could only do confidently if the thing in question was incredibly tiny, but that was it.

"Don't get into any fights." She said, like they'd ever gotten into any fights before, drawing him into a hug. "And _try_ to get along with Applejack and the others, okay? No hiding in your room."

"Yes, ma'm." Apple pulled back from the embrace but kept hold of one of her hooves. "Ah'll send you a letter after you reach Canterlot."

Scootaloo meaningfully nudged his shoulder and cleared her throat. " _We'll_ send you a letter." She corrected with an air of finality.

Apple's eyes narrowed in confusion. "We?"

"Of course we, silly. Zecora may be able to give you your shots, but she won't hold your hoof and drape a wing over your shoulder. It wouldn't do for me to back off my promise now." She gave Sweetie Belle an apologetic look. "No hard feelings, Sweets?"

"Never. It's about time I took a solo tour." Sweetie pulled her into a hug. They'd discussed it the night before, obviously, but the thought of going alone was still worrying. "I better hear about a least one attempt to get a marefriend, you hear me?"

"Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you to butt out of my love life?" Scootaloo pulled back with a light blush.

"An infinite amount. It will never sink in, I promise."

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"You make it sound like it's not." The unicorn winked. "You two behave while I'm gone, alright?"

"Aye, aye, cap'n." Apple intoned wryly. "Ya' have a safe trip, alright?"

"I will."

The trio stared at each other awkwardly. Sweetie Belle averted her gaze. "This is the first time we've been apart since we first met, isn't it?"

"Yup." Apple nodded.

"Well, it had to happen sometime, I guess," Scootaloo glanced away.

"Yeah. Still kinda sucks, though." Sweetie Belle agreed.

The train whistle sounded. The Cutie Mark Crusaders as a whole jumped.

"Whelp. I'd better be going."

Before anypony else could reply, Sweetie gave them both a final hug, this time with both of them being drawn into her arms. She gave them a quick squeeze before rushing onto the train. Scootaloo and Apple watched, side-by-side, as the train pulled out of the station.

"Well, that was ridiculously sappy." Scootaloo said. And if there were a few tears leaking out of her eyes, then, well, no one needed to know.

"Agreed." Apple said, but he didn't deny that his voice shook a little on the word.

* * *

"Applebloom!"

Apple winced a little as the familiar sound of his sister's voice hit his ears moments before being drawn into a tight hug.

"Long time no see, bro! How's it goin'?"

"It's been goin', sis, that's fer sure." He pulled back and noticed, with some surprise, that he'd become taller than than the mare that was his sister while she was away. He was still shorter than Mac, obviously- Zecora had told him, rather bluntly, that it was highly unlikely that that he'd outgrow the large stallion (impossible, really)- but it had never occurred to him to think about growing taller than Applejack. He blinked at her. "And, uh, S'just Apple now. Haven't been called Applebloom in ages."

Applejack blinked at him in turn. "Is it? Whoops. Sorry. Nopony told me that."

"S'no big deal."

"He's growin' into a mighty fine pony; our Apple, ain't he?" Granny nudged his flank with a grin. "He's only a half-step 'way from bein' as tall as his brother- he's already as tough as 'em, that's fer sure."

"Uh, thanks, Granny." Apple cleared his throat awkwardly.

The other members of the mane six will be coming later, or so Applejack says. Something about a last-second emergency and the need for a quick shower. It'd certainly explain the ruffled and dirty look to her pelt despite having not even started with the harvest.

"Ready to get yer hooves dirty?" Granny Smith asked with a twinkle in her eye. "You've had it pretty good; savin' the day, livin' in plush hotels with no real work to dig yer hooves into."

"Ah'm certainly ready to give it a shot. S'been to long since Ah got to do some old-school farm work."

They chatted back and forth for a while, but Apple was hardly listening. He felt surprisingly out of the loop; the one entity of two in the duo of testosterone amongst an ocean of estrogen. Once the appeal faded, he was ignored just like the other. That probably had something to do with the fact he'd been holing himself in his room all of the time lately, but still. That didn't make it hurt any less.

A large hoof prodded his shoulder. Big McIntosh glanced at the chattering group, then jerked his head towards the trees. Apple hesitantly nodded, then silently followed him into the forest.

"Penny fer your thoughts, Apple?"

"Hmm?"

Big Mac shrugged his beefy shoulders. "Ya' seemed pretty unhappy back there, is all."

"Oh." Apple winced. "Didn't mean to be so obvious. Sorry."

"Don't be. S' important to know what yer thinkin'. Ah wanna know."

Apple didn't say anything a long moment. "Ah jus' feel... a bit out of it all, Ah guess. Like a side show. They look at me, comment, then move on. You know?"

"Hmm... Eeyup. Ah know what ya' mean. 'S one of the downsides, bein' one of the few stallions 'round here." He nudged his shoulder with a friendly smile. "Come'on, sooner we start, the sooner they got somethin' else to point and comment on."

Apple smiled at the sentiment and let his older brother take the lead. "Sounds like a plan."

Big Mac always called him a stallion, never shied away from calling him by his name or pronouns. Apple was eternally grateful to him because of it.

* * *

They worked the morning away in silence. Apple couldn't say that he'd made a whole lot of progress on his end, though. It wasn't that he didn't know how to do his job- he was an Apple; farming was in his blood- but he hadn't really been in the practice of it lately, so it isn't as easy as it used to be. Thankfully, he can do things he couldn't do back when he was younger- pull heavy carts, buck the taller and thicker trees, etc- so he makes up for it, in his own way, even if just a little.

Applejack and the others finally appeared a little while later. His older sister slung an orange hoof around his shoulder. "There you all are. We were wonderin' where ya'd gotten to."

"Jus' thought we'd get a head start." Apple said, swinging a hoof between the two stallions.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Alright. Jus'... tell us next time 'fore ya' wander off, okay? We were startin' to get worried 'bout ya'."

Apple almost felt bad about being an awkward, uncomfortable dork. Almost. He scuffed his hoof and watched the motion rather than look her in the eye. "Sorry, sis. Ah jus' figured Ah wasn't really doin' any good loafin' 'round, so..."

"Jus' tell us next time, okay? Granny went ta' ask ya' somethin' and you were gone."

"You... were talkin' to me?"

"Attemptin' to, anyway." Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Apple shrugged and turned to walk away, a smile slowly appearing on his face, a deep warmth bursting in his chest at having been mentioned. "Oh, no reason. Let's get this thing started, shall we?"

 **Author's Note: I don't know what is it with me and fanfiction Scootaloo, but I almost always make her a lesbian. Seriously. I can't remember, off the top of my head, any fan-canonically straight Scoots in any of my stories (not counting some in my head, because those are different. I have, like... one or two straight ones there).**

 **Random Fact Of The Day: Awkward Apple is awkward. =)**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
